A server, or service class computing device, may be used to store files and to provide a website interface for one or more users of this website to access the files. An application developer may wish to make a service available to users of the website. This would allow the users to use the developer's application with the users' files.
In implementing a developer's service through an external website, one approach taken has been for the developer to make alterations to the application programming interface (API) of the software providing the service in order to enable the external software to communicate with the API of the developer's service. Significant resources and time may be required to implement the service through the external website by changing the API of the application providing the service. The developer is typically required to modify the API in a specific way to enable the application to send and accept data to and from the external application.
A provider of a website for file storage, sharing and collaboration may wish to make a plurality of services available to the users. Such users can then access the plurality of services from a single location to use with their files. The provider of the website may therefore wish to facilitate integration of services with its website.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.